tales_of_vesperia_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Estellise Sidos Heurassein
"I think I figured it out while traveling with you all. To live means to choose… and to have the resolve to make those choices." Estellise Sidos Heurassein(エステリーゼ・シデス・ヒュラッセイン Esuteriize Shidesu Hyurassein?), better known as Estelle (エステル Esuteru?), is one of the protagonists in Tales of Vesperia. Personality Estelle is an 18-year-old noblewoman who has spent all of her life growing up in Zaphias Castle. Due to her restrictive upbringing, she has gained most of her worldly knowledge through books. As a result she has developed a love for reading, and can recite various passages from heart. Proficient in healing artes, she was also trained in swordsmanship by a famed Imperial knight, Drake Dropwart. Despite her abundance of trivial knowledge, she has never left the castle and is sorely lacking in real-world experience. This becomes evident in her difficulty making critical decisions. Good-natured and selfless, she often puts others before herself. She uses her healing artes to help others whenever she can, and she is always kind to complete strangers. Fighting Style Estelle wields swords, staves, and shields in battle. Estelle is a highly effective healer with both target-based and area-based healing and support artes. Unlike the typical cleric archetype, she possesses a high defense and a large amount of defense-related skills, and can hold her own in the frontlines as an effective melee character with an emphasis on tanking enemies. She is also capable of using light-based magic, such as Holy Lance and Photon. Relationships Friends Yuri Lowell Estelle and Yuri get along very well, despite their different backgrounds and Yuri's dislike of the upper class. Throughout the game, Yuri's "street smarts" tend to clash with Estelle's "book smarts," shown by her attempts to get Yuri to actually read a book, which Yuri does not like doing, and the different way they deal with situations. It is not clear whether or not Estelle's feelings towards Yuri are romantic or sisterly in nature, but the two do share a close friendship and Estelle often expressed her joy at being able to travel with Yuri and the rest of the party. Karol Capel Estelle and Karol get along well. The two first met when Estelle saved Karol from "being eaten" by Repede. The two don't interact that much but when they do it's very well natured. Rita Mordio Estelle cares for Rita a lot. Rita also cares for Estelle, and is very protective of her, though she often denies it. Although, Rita is much closer to Estelle than she is with any of the other characters. This is obviously the result of Estelle's attempts at befriending her throughout much of the game. Raven Estelle is perhaps the kindest to Raven out of all other party members, which is consistent with her gentle personality. She does, however, express discomfort at any flirtatious comments he directs at her, and conversely, he seems to target her less than either Judith or Rita. This may be due to the fact that she is a Princess and that he is an Imperial Knight, retaining a consciousness of etiquette. Raven sees Estelle as a kind, innocent girl worth protecting, and following his kidnapping of her, he feels very guilty. When he rejoins the party, he vows to help them get her back. Judith Judith and Estelle's first true confrontation is in Heliord, when Judith appears, believing a blastia to be the cause of an aer disturbance in the area, when it was merely Estelle. Though Judith agrees to monitor Estelle for Phaeroh and agrees to kill her if she proves a danger, she holds no hostile feelings toward Estelle on a personal level. Initially, she is irritated by Estelle's impulsive behaviour and the fact that Brave Vesperia has to follow her around, pandering to her "whims". On one occasion, after she snaps at Estelle for wanting to search for Cumore, Yuri suggests that Judith's "walk" later is an excuse to look for Cumore herself because she feels guilty for hurting Estelle's feelings. The longer the two spend together, the more Judith grows to enjoy Estelle's company, believing her to be a good person. Judith even argues with Phaeroh on Estelle's behalf. As their friendship develops, she offers many kind and supportive comments to Estelle. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters